


Dirty Daddy - Part 6

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Comeplay, Derek Hale/Dog, Derek is Stiles' father, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Incest, M/M, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Stiles Stilinski/Dog - Freeform, Watersports, briefly, fart play, piss drinking, piss felching, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 8Latex||Roleplay||Deep Throating/Face-SittingDerek loves when his boy rides his face.





	Dirty Daddy - Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, read the tags, read the tags.

Derek wakes on the last day of Stiles’ suspension to a weight settling over his face, quickly followed by a putting squelch and suddenly there's a warm, tacky wetness spilling over his mouth and beard. He licks his lips and is unsurprised to taste his own piss and cum, was pretty confident it was his little boy sitting on his face so early in the morning. He licks up what his tongue can reach, making sure to angle his mouth better so he gets in a few swipes at the pucker hovering just above his lips. He can feel how tightly Stiles is clenching, is about to ask what he's doing when the boy relaxes and lets go again, bubbles of piss and cum unloading over his mouth, bursting when they hit his tongue. Something in him shifts and he goes a little wild, arms reaching up to drag Stiles down until his ass is grinding against Derek's mouth, hands petting the boy's belly, begging against his hole for the boy to fart more back out. Stiles is all gasps and giggles above him, doing what his daddy asked, pushing the mix from the night before out in bubbled bursts, Derek's tongue spearing into him and scooping more out, making hungry noises. He can feel his hips humping up off the mattress, reluctantly let's go of Stiles' with one hand so he can drag it down to his cock, gets in a few strokes before realizing he's stuck at only semi-hardness and won't be able to get it all the way up until he takes his morning piss. He releases Stiles with a sigh, let's the boy rub his ass all over his face a few more times, tongue out to catch a taste, before gently urging the boy off of his head.

“Sorry buddy, daddy's got to have a piss before we can play anymore, but I did love the way you woke me up today.” He gives the boy a smile and ruffles his hair, fingers lingering in the tangled bits that he knows are leftover cum as he leans down to sweep his tongue into his son's mouth, sharing the lingering tastes in a good morning kiss. Stiles hadn't been allowed at school for a week, they had been making the most of it, with a pretty profound lack of showers unless absolutely necessary. They probably both reeked of piss and cum, theirs and the dog's, but to Derek it just smelled good. He didn't have much longer to muse about how sorry he was to know this was ending, that they'd have to go back to a more normal routine, because Stiles was scrambling to turn over onto his knees, dropping his face down into the musty sheets and pulling his cheeks apart.

“Ready daddy!” It was a little muffled, he could see Stiles had sucked some of the damper bits of sheet into his mouth, and he patted the boy on his side as he got up onto his own knees, shuffling behind his son. He ran his fingers around Stiles’ rim a few times, gently tugging to make sure it was still stretched out from the plug he'd put in the night before (speaking of which, he'd need to find out where Stiles had dropped it before climbing onto Derek's face this morning). When he was satisfied the boy was still open enough, he spit on the tip of his cock, rubbing the moisture around the head before carefully easing the mushroomed tip into his boy's hole. He watched Stiles’ rim close up tight around him once the widest part of the flare was in, and he stroked a hand down the boy's back, caressing his cheeks and taking over the job of holding them apart. It took another minute for the tingle in his belly to travel the rest of the way, but he moaned when he felt the first trickles of piss spill out of him. It started slow and steady but quickly picked up pace until he could feel the stream shooting out of him. By the way Stiles was wiggling on his cock head, the boy could feel the spray pumping into him as well, alternating between shifting around his daddy and clenching down on him. One shift had his ass angling sharper and Derek heard the sudden moan from beneath him.

“Daddy daddy there, what is’t? Feels good, daddy!” Derek couldn't be sure, but thought maybe the spray was banging against Stiles' tiny prostate from inside, wished the boy was ready for more than just the head of his cock so he could push forward and find out for sure. He did his best to hold the boy still and make sure the stream stayed steading on that spot, but it wasn't long before his bladder was empty. He heard the whine when he eased himself out, told Stiles to be patient just a bit, and told him how proud he was when the boy clenched down tight to keep the piss in. Derek eased back and whistled for Roscoe, who was patiently waiting by the foot of the bed. After a week of their new routine, Derek didn't have to do much to encourage the pup. He trotted over quickly, allowing Derek to shift him half over Stiles, helping to snug his sheath up tight against the boy's hole. Derek slid his own face down just below the sheath, tongue out and licking gently at both it and Stiles’ pucker as he told the boy to open back up. No sooner did he than Roscoe released his own wave of piss, most of it angling into the boy, but rivulets of it running down where Derek was happy to slurp it up. The pup finished pretty quickly and Derek slid his mouth forward a little more to clean up the last bits of piss caught in the sheath before allowing Roscoe to wander back away. Derek glanced around but couldn't find the plug Stiles had lost anywhere, could see the boy wiggling with the urge to get up now that he had an ass full of piss. 

“Baby, I don't know where you dropped your plug this morning, but daddy's gonna help you, okay?” Stiles nodded and Derek eased a finger into his son, pleased when the boy's hole closed around it. “Okay baby, since you've been so good during your suspension, daddy's got a treat this morning. I'm gonna carry you downstairs and then you can watch all the cartoons you want, okay?”

“Yes daddy, please daddy!” Despite all the fun they'd had this week, tv had mostly been banned, since it was a suspension and not a vacation. Stiles’ excited flailing almost dislodged Derek's finger, but he managed to exert some control and wrangle the boy into his arms. He carted him downstairs, grabbing up the remote and flipping to the cartoon channel Stiles liked best before carefully maneuvering onto his back on the chaise part of the couch, settling his head and lifting Stiles to settle him over his head, mimicking the position he'd woken up in. The boy sat with his legs spread snugly around Derek's face, Derek's nose buried in his son's cheeks, and Stiles’ hole settled right over Derek's mouth. Derek eased his finger out of the boy slowly, tongue already up and out to catch the small spurts of piss that followed the digit out. As soon as it was free, he was wrapping his arms up around the boy to adjust him a little better until Derek could seal his mouth to the boy's hole, sucking out the piss and swallowing it down, tongue fucking up into the boy relentlessly. Stiles rocked gently where he was seated, tiny balls occasionally bouncing on Derek's chin. He made hungry noises as his son let the piss run back out of him into his daddy's waiting mouth. Derek's cock was flushed hard and leaking, more precum spilling out when Stiles started playing with his nipples absently, tweaking and twisting them. Derek reached one hand around to play with Stiles’ cocklet, fingertips gently pressing against the boy's slit. He used the other hand to hold the boy tighter to him, arm banded around his son's waist. He felt a strange gurgle right before Stiles giggled and farted, a bubble a piss exploding on Derek's tongue. He let out a moan against his son's ass, pulling him down harder than before, tongue scooping at the tiny hole, fucking in more wildly as he stroked his little cocklet roughly. He could feel Stiles shaking above him, felt the tiny pulse as the boy's watery cum spilled over his hand, followed quickly by another pissy fart right into his mouth. It was enough for Derek, whose body clenched tight as he came untouched, his orgasm strong enough for stars to burst behind his eyes. When he came back to himself, it was to the view of his son's hole, still leaking some piss, Stiles himself having moved down to lick up the cum painting Derek's abs, Roscoe busy working on catching everything that dripped down his balls, tongue occasionally delving into his hole. He reached forward, petting his son's sides, praising him for being such a good boy for daddy, mind wandering again to how this was the last day they could be so indulgent, wondering if maybe he shouldn't look into homeschool instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
